Avalanche
by Cazzychaps
Summary: While out hunting, the three Cartwright brothers are caught in a deadly Avalanche. All three have to rely on their skills and each other to survive. (Originally written for and published in the 1999 Bonanza Convention anthology.)
1. Chapter 1

Hoss studied the sky again, for the fifth time that morning. He had a bad feeling about the looming clouds. He was certain there was going to be another snowstorm, and soon. As he urged Chubb along the bluff, he decided to collect his brothers, strike camp and head back for the lower country.

Adam, Joe and himself had been up high in the Sierras for several days, tracking a pair of cougars that had been attacking the main herd. It was a bad winter, and although Hoss felt regretful for the cats having nothing to eat, it was his job as a rancher not to allow them to take good stock.

So far, the cougars had eluded them, luring Hoss and his brothers further into the high mountain country than they were usually willing to go at this time of the year.

The weather had held out, but some of the snow was so deep, they couldn't travel through it very easily. The horses were struggling, and the three of them were finding it tough going in the freezing conditions.

Now, to top it all off, there appeared to be a big snowstorm on the way. Hoss fired a shot from his rifle to alert his brothers. They had lost the cougar trail in the rocks the previous afternoon, anyway. It was time to head for home.

Several minutes later, Little Joe rode up towards Hoss from the South. Cochise was going slow, picking her way carefully through the deep snow. Joe raised his hand to acknowledge his older brother.

"Hey, Hoss. You didn't get one of 'em, did ya?"

"Nah, I figure they're just too plumb smart for us. We'd better be gettin' back down off this mountain though, big storm coming."

Joe looked up at the sky himself, also wise in the signs of winter. "I think your right. We'll have to get 'em another time."

The two brothers continued on toward camp. They spoke little, enjoying the beautiful white surroundings. Hoss wondered if Adam was still going to be in the foul temper he'd unleashed that morning.

Over the winter months, they'd all been cooped up together for far too long. There had been little opportunity for the three of them to spend time apart and they were all finding it just as difficult on this trip.

Adam had been particularly annoyed this morning because Joe had used his tin cup. If fact they'd almost had a full on brawl over it. Living in such close quarters for months on end was wearing thin.

Even he and Joe had been on each other's nerves. Joe was annoyed with Hoss because he always took control of the tracking, where he thought himself just as capable. All the petty bickering between his two siblings jaded Hoss, so he too had been uncharacteristically grumpy.

As they arrived at the makeshift camp, Hoss surveyed the scene for signs of his brother. He wasn't back yet so he let off another shot to signal him just in case he hadn't heard the first.

"Come on Hoss, lets start to pack up." Joe got off his horse and set to work.

"Yeah, I guess we better. But don't you touch any of his things, or we'll have a war on our hands!"

Both brothers chuckled as the object of their mirth rode into camp. Adam's face wore a thunderous expression, alerting them to the fact he was still angry with them.

"What's going on?" Adam questioned in a monotone voice as he dismounted from Sport.

"Storm's comin' in so we're packing up and going home. Here, I believe these are yours." Joe shoved a tin plate and cup at his brother.

"Ah, finally you acknowledge that!" Adam waited for Joe's sarcastic retort, but Hoss stepped in before it could go any further.

"You two have had your fun today. Come on, we gotta get moving or you're going to be frozen together up here."

"Hmph!" Adam replied and turned to pack his saddlebag.

"He started it Hoss, anyway." Joe just had to squeeze that in.

"If you stuck to using your own equipment, we'd all be better off," came Adam's quick retort.

"That's it! I've had it with you two. It was probably your bickering that scared off them two cougars anyhow. I ain't never goin' hunting with you two again, that's for dang sure!"

Hoss's face turned red with the outburst and both Joe and Adam stared at him with surprise.

"Arguing over a stupid tin cup, and you Joe, yesterday drinking all the coffee then eating them biscuits you hid from us."

"Ah, Ha! The truth comes out. Big brother, you're just mad 'cause you didn't get the last helping of something."

"I ought to wrestle you here, right now, Joe. You done that to me last time we was out here, too."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, boys. Let's call a truce," Adam said. "It's quite obvious that none of us is getting along out here, but we still have to put up with each other until we get home."

He looked overhead and frowned. "Hoss is right, we have to leave soon. I hadn't realized how much the weather was closing in. Looks like heavy snow coming, so let's get going. You can finish this at home." He said it in the commanding voice he used to get results from the men and his brothers, but Joe was still sore.

"Why do you have to be in charge all the time?"

"Joe!" Adam gave him the stare. Reluctantly, Joe shut his mouth and continued to pack. His utensils crashed noisily into his saddlebags as he went. All three men completed the task of striking camp in stony silence.

When it was time to ride out, Joe obstinately went in front, much to Hoss's annoyance. Joe didn't know this area like he did, so he decided to let Joe get himself lost. He deserved it anyhow.

It would be fun to allow him to roam around aimlessly for a while, valiantly tying to make out he still knew where he was. Then he, Hoss, would save the day and get them back on track. Adam didn't seem to be paying any attention to where they were going. He just followed along in reticence.

As Hoss predicted, an hour later Joe was completely lost and leading them in a circle. Hoss had to stop himself from bursting into laughter, covering it up by pretending to cough.

He could tell Joe was getting ansy, but there was no way he was going to admit to his brothers that he didn't know where they were. So he continued to lead them astray. Adam was still taking no notice. He never worried much when he was out with Hoss because he never got lost. He just stewed in the back, probably thinking about being back at the warm house, reading a book in blissful peace.

Just as Hoss was about to correct Joe's navigation, they rounded a rocky outcrop and started up a steep incline. The snow was very thick, almost coming up to the horse's withers.

"Woah, Little Joe, we can't go this way. The horses can barely walk. 'Sides, we're kinda off course for goin' home." Hoss waited for the reply.

"'Course I know that, Hoss," he bluffed. "I was just having a last look for those big cats. You never know."

Joe stopped and tried to turn Cochise, but as he did, the horse stumbled in the difficult conditions and flipped over on her back. Joe went tumbling out of the saddle and rolled down the slope about thirty feet. Cochise scrambled to her feet, shook off a dusting of snow and stamped skittishly. Adam smirked as he captured her reins, while Hoss went to check on Joe. He wasn't concerned for him hurting himself, as the snow was so soft and thick.

Leaving Chubby with Adam, Hoss picked his way down to where Joe was sprawled.

"Hey Hoss, that was fun." The boy that was still present in Little Joe on many occasions came out, as he shook the cold, powdery substance from his hair and clothes.

"Maybe that'll teach you baby brother." Hoss laughed with pleasure. "Getting us lost up here and not admitting it. Lucky I know exactly where we are."

"I'm not lost. You hear Adam complaining?"

Hoss just grunted, suddenly annoyed at Joe again and hauled him up by the collar.

"I'm getting sick of you're cheek boy." Hoss dragged Joe along with him protesting all the way.

"I'm sick of being treated like a little kid by you. I deserve better."

"Yeah, yeah." As they clambered back up the steep slope, Joe saw his opportunity. He leaned back as far as he could and pulled with all his might. Hoss, not expecting that, tumbled backwards and down the mountain. Landing in an untidy heap further down the incline.

Joe laughed out loud. He rolled around with mirth, when he saw his brother try to emerge from the snow.

"Come on, you two. You're being childish!" Adam called out from above, watching his brothers in disgust.

"Come on down here, brother, and I will show you how childish I can be." Joe barely got the words out between belly laughs.

Up on his horse, Adam sighed with impatience. Joe always picked the most inappropriate moments for his little jokes. As he watched, he noticed Hoss was having trouble getting up.

"Hoss, you okay?"

"This dang stuff has half swallowed me up. I'm gonna need a hand gettin' out."

Adam dismounted, unhooked his rope from the saddle horn, and then led the horses back around the bend of rocks where they could be tied up. He then made his way down to Joe, collecting him on the way by his hair.

"Come on, baby brother. Hoss needs your help to get up."

Joe stumbled along behind Adam, suddenly remembering that an enraged Hoss was not good for his health.

"Hey, Adam, I'll go mind the horses."

"Tied 'em up already."

"Oh." He replied weakly. Adam had to smile. Joe was not the bravest sole when it came to facing up to his angry brothers.

They soon reached Hoss who was buried up to his chest in the snow. Struggling to be free the big man looked madder than a trapped bear.

"Get me outa this stuff! It's real loose."

"Okay, Hoss, we'll get you out," said Adam. "We'd better stay up here where it's a little shallower. Joe, you rope him and pull and I'll anchor you from behind."

Adam tossed one end of the rope to Joe, tying the other around his waist. Joe made a loop and neatly slung it across and over his brother's head. They both steadied themselves and began to tug.

"Hey, Adam, this is kinda like pulling cattle out of the mud." Joe chuckled and was immediately sorry as Hoss gave him a furious look.

"You just wait little brother. When I get out of here-"

"-Pull!" Adam strained and with a mighty effort, Hoss was out of the hole.

"Boy, this snow bank is sure built up down here. I hope we're on solid ground," Hoss said while brushing the snow from his body.

"Yeah, I think we should get out of here." Adam took a few deep breaths after the strain, released himself from the rope and for the first time, studied the slope they were on. It seemed very top heavy with snow. Of course it was hard to tell without knowing the terrain. The three of them turned and began to walk back up to the horses. Hoss came last, still brushing himself down.

It all happened in an instant. Hoss felt the loosening under his feet. He didn't have time to shout a warning. The snow bank under him began to give way. Suddenly the whole lower slope of snow broke away from its position, engulfing the three Cartwright brothers into the bowels of a deadly Avalanche.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe felt himself falling, tumbling out of control. In a strange slow motion landscape, snapshots of scenery sped by. The trunk of a tree; the sharp edges of jutting rocks, inches from his face. The heart stopping jolts on his body as it hit and bounced, being propelled like a rag doll by the huge chunks of collapsing snow.

He had no concept of time or pain, just the incredibly frantic motion of the fall. He felt his torso hit a hard rock surface. He saw the drop coming. Along with the snow, Joe was hurled over the edge of a tall precipice and down into the canyon below.

Adam knew what was going to happen a split second before it did. He tried to lunge for Joe who was behind him. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing to cling on to. No close trees or any stable ground. He watched Little Joe slide away, and then he also was propelled forward and down the slope at an extraordinary rate.

The force was great. As he spun out of control, he tried to change his direction so as to roll towards the trees lining the drop. As if a cruel wish was granted, Adam saw a massive pine looming ahead. It's trunk solid and ominous. He braced his body, unable to stop the brutal impact. Adam slammed into the trunk, his frame savagely held in place by the pounding snow. He heard the crack of bone and felt the tearing of flesh. Then he felt the pain of having to gasp for air.

Hoss listened to the rumble of the Avalanche as he plunged ever downward. The powerful energy of Mother Nature was showing her strength. Even so, he felt remarkably calm. The world seemed strange and his own life seemed insignificant compared to the danger and might of an angry mountain.

His large body bore the impacts, rolled with the camber and sped along towards the cliff. Hoss steadied his resolve and reached down to his sides, grabbing at the rope still tied around his midriff. He yanked it tight, hoping that the other end would snag something, perhaps saving him from the long, fatal fall imminent in just a few short moments.

Miles away, out feeding stock with stored hay, Ben Cartwright heard a faint heavenly grumble. He looked up to the sky, noting the angry storm clouds hanging over the mountains. His boys were up there.

No amount of experience, skill or age they accumulated would ever stop Ben from worrying about his sons. Hoss was the best tracker he knew. Adam was smart enough to get them all out of any difficult situation. Little Joe was agile, quick and adaptable. There was certainly no need for concern. But concerned he was as he reluctantly turned his head from the Sierras and continued with his work.

A third of the way down into the canyon, along with several tons of snow, Joe saw the ground rush up to meet him. A large surface of canyon rock was going to break the fall and his body. But the impact was strange.

It felt like a huge frozen pillow, the flakes absorbing his fall. Like diving into a river, he went under sideways, stopping several feet down; his entire body embedded in snow.

Trying to stay coherent, Joe knew he only had moments to struggle back to the surface. Suffocation would soon kill him. He struggled to turn his battered and bruised body in the jammed space. Calling on every bit of energy and courage he had, he began to claw his way through the ocean of packed snow.

Adam, overwhelmed by pain and nausea, tried desperately to battle his way out from under the huge tree limb. After slamming into the first tree, he was tossed about by the snow until he was flung along once more. A second tree had been torn from it roots a little further down, and it succeeded in stopping his continued fall. He'd crashed into it, causing a heavy limb to snap and pin him down.

He was close to the edge of the collapsed cliff. The thick line of trees was holding the ground together around him. They were keeping him from death but restricting him from movement. All he could do was breath, and that was difficult enough. His brain swam around in semi-consciousness. His thoughts of Joe and Hoss's fates were jumbled and terrifyingly horrible.

Hoss dared not move as he hung precariously over the weakened cliff edge. As he had hoped, the free loop on the end of the rope had snagged but on what he didn't know. He only knew it was strong enough to have stopped his fall and hold him in mid air for several minutes.

He had tried to get a grip on the cliff face, but the new exposed surface was too loose to support any weight. He hung there, thinking; waiting for the rope to give way; contemplating his life; his death. He thought about his dear brothers. He knew they must have gone over the edge. There was nowhere else they could have gone.

Hoss felt the deep sorrow of the loss welling in his chest. If they were both dead, he couldn't go on. He was responsible for the whole thing. He'd let them wander into unfamiliar territory. He was supposed to have been in charge.

As the rope groaned and strained above, Hoss suddenly wanted it to give way. He wanted to die. Life would not be worth living anymore without Adam and Joe. The guilt would be unbearable. Caught up in a frustrated and angry rage of blame, Hoss began to swing the rope.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe battled with exhaustion as he struggled his way to the surface. His oxygen supply was almost non-existent. He could no longer feel his fingers, the numbness descending. Just when he thought he could not go on, his arms pushed upward and into freedom. Spurred on by the breakthrough, he punched his way out of the thick snow and into the open.

Taking deep gulps of air, he weakly rose to his feet and tried to comprehend what had happened to him.

He looked up at the mountain face he had just fallen from and shuddered. He then looked below to the hard canyon floor at least half a mile down.

Somehow, along with a great deal of the snow line, he had managed to land on a large, flat canyon outcrop. It was almost impossible that he had been so lucky, but he had. Then, his blood ran cold.

What of his brothers?

He remembered looking into Adam's surprised eyes as he had begun to fall. Joe collapsed back on his haunches. He squinted upwards, desperately trying to make out any moving figures.

The cliff on which they had been standing was no longer. Chunks of snow, soil and rock were still breaking off and tumbling down on a long journey to the bottom.

Joe felt sick to the stomach. Hoss and Adam must have gone over. The outcrop he'd landed on was the only place that would have broken a two thousand foot fall. Frantically, not wanting to believe the worst, Joe began to dig through all the snow on the outcrop. Maybe they had landed here too. Just maybe they had been lucky like him.

But after a long time, he had to stop. His body was screaming with fatigue and pain. He had not found them. He hung his head and began to sob.

Adam had given up on trying to break free. He knew his leg was broken. Some ribs were cracked and his left shoulder was more than likely dislocated. He also had open wounds over various parts of his body, but due to his restricted movement, he couldn't tell how bad they were. In fact, he no longer cared.

He'd tried to call out to Hoss and Joe, hoping that they had not gone over the cliff, but his voice was weak and raspy. He strained to hear a reply but all that greeted him was deathly silence.

He thought of Joe. His shocked face disappearing from his view. Lost in an instant; lost to him forever.

Then Hoss; his kind, gentle face loomed in Adam's memory.

Not Hoss. He was too good a man to lose. Why had God done this? Why should he want his brothers to die in this way? It didn't make sense.

Adam should have been more alert to what was going on and to the dangerous area they had ventured into. He should have been clever enough to stop them from coming down to unstable ground.

Instead, he had been acting childishly, arguing with his siblings and wishing he were cozy at home.

Having lived out in the wilds of Nevada most of his life, he should have had more respect for the impending dangers. Now the brothers he helped his father raise were gone.

It was his fault. He was the one who should have shouldered the responsibility. He should have been the one to anticipate the peril. Adam closed his eyes to the pain. A lonely tear slid down his cheek, as his head slumped to the side. He drifted into a blessed state of unconsciousness.

Hoss was swinging wildly; dangling from the rope that held him. He had wanted the rope to break free at first, then all of a sudden, he found himself swinging far enough across to grasp at a stable piece of rock. The more he swung, the closer he got.

Ignoring the excruciating rope burns under his arms, he was again full of purpose. Finally, he made it far enough and clutched at the jutting sections of stone. With an extra effort he clawed his large hands around the surface, trying to hold on.

It worked.

He stayed put, the rope still straining from above. He had a small ledge on which he could place his feet and gingerly, he took the weight off his chest and onto his legs.

He cried in pain as one of his ankles protested. Badly sprained, he lifted the ankle, balancing on one leg. He refused to look down, studying the landforms above him, trying to figure a way up. Luck was with him, as he saw that a line of granite reached up to the top. With the aid of the rope, he should be able to crawl up.

Again, he thought of his brothers. If there was any chance at all that they were alive, it was up to him to save them. He was the only one who knew where they were. He was not too badly injured and could go for help. With renewed hope, he began the long treacherous climb up the cliff edge.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben Cartwright stared at his cup of coffee. He had no conscious knowledge of the mug in his hand. He was miles away, thinking of his boys.

It was past three in the afternoon, and he had been expecting them to turn up for the last couple of hours. They knew the signs of a winter blizzard as well as he. There was no way they would stay up in the Sierras for another night. It would be too dangerous.

He had protested about their going earlier in the week. But, after rethinking, he changed his mind. Cooped up at the Ponderosa for weeks at a time in winter, he knew his sons needed an outlet for their frustrations. They'd been getting on one anthers nerves for weeks, squabbling and brawling over nothing much. Ben had figured a few days hunting might settle them down.

They were men now, and they needed to live their own lives. He worried about Adam leaving to pursue other interests. Ranch life was sometimes very tedious for his eldest.

Then Joe; he always needed stimulation and excitement in his life. Isolation was the one thing that might one day drive him away from his father and his home.

Hoss loved the ranch, but he too was often lonely and solemn in recent days. He would love to have a family of his own. Boys to raise and teach and a wife to dote over.

Ben looked at his fob watch again. Now, 3.20pm, it would soon be getting dark, especially up in the mountains. He felt deep down that something was wrong. Others always scoffed at his tendency to worry excessively, but on more than one occasion he had been right.

Rising from his position on the front porch, Ben Cartwright made a decision. He would round up his winter skeleton crew and head for the mountain trail.

With any luck, he would meet his sons coming down. If not, he would camp at the base of the mountains and go up in the morning, blizzard or no blizzard.

He strode into the kitchen to give Hop Sing instructions on quick food supplies. He was going to find them.

Joe tried to pull himself together. It was not doing him any good thinking the worst. He was still in terrible danger being stuck on the rocky precipice with no shelter, and no easy way down.

Looking up to the sky, he assessed the approaching storm. He was not far enough down into the canyon to avoid the blizzard.

He tried to think. He had to figure a way to survive the night. There was only an hour or so left of daylight, and only a little longer until the storm was sure to hit.

Adam drifted in and out of consciousness. When coherent, he tried desperately to move. He knew his time was running out.

The longer he remained motionless, the more chance there was of frostbite setting in. The temperature was dropping sharply. He struggled weakly with the tree limb again, to no avail.

The pain in his shoulder and leg was unbearable but he had to work out a plan to get free. Maybe the horses were still up where he had left them. Perhaps he could make it that distance by crawling. Adam gave an almighty heave with his good arm. It was no use, the limb barely moved.

Hoss clawed and scratched his way up the cliff. He was really tired now, his arms trembling from the strain of holding on. His ankle kept slipping, holding back his progress.

Chunks of dirt and snow were occasionally falling, hitting him in the face, and hindering his sight. Still he pushed on. His big heart wouldn't give up as long as he didn't know the fate of his brothers. He had to stay positive.

Finally after some time, Hoss made it to the top. He strained on the rope; his cut hands bleeding and sore from the effort. He hauled himself over.

As gingerly as he could, he crawled away from the edge. The ground was exposed and fragile. Hoss saw that he had been attached to a dead but stubborn Ponderosa Pine stump.

Trying to pick a path through the weakened earth, he stayed on hands and knees to avoid walking on his ankle. As he passed the blackened stump Hoss unhooked the rope, saying a silent prayer as he did so.

The further he got away from the edge, the more confident he began to feel. Then, another rumbling began. Hoss leapt up from his position and began to run such as he could with one bad ankle.

He kept on going, not wanting to look behind him. He finally recognized the place where he and his brothers had first pulled up. The earth up here was still intact, the ground solid.

Hoss, puffing heavily, turned and saw that another slice of cliff had collapsed. The very section that he had just climbed up. Gone with it, the stubborn tree stump that had saved him from certain death. He fell to the ground, exhausted.

Ben and his party made steady progress towards the mountains. They would not make it too far up tonight, although if the weather were to clear in the morning, they would be in the higher peaks quickly.

Ben stopped when he reached the base of Indian Bluff and called the order to set up camp. The half a dozen men he had with him quickly obeyed and went about the task.

Ben had hoped he would have run into the boys by now. This was the only route in or out of the mountains, so he knew he had to come across them sooner or later.

He was very worried, knowing deep down that Hoss would never have chanced staying out with the prospect of a blizzard approaching if he'd had a choice. Cougars or no cougars.

Reluctantly, he dismounted, watching the darkening range with apprehension.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoss took a break for a few minutes. Slumping down onto the icy ground, he slowed rolled his trouser leg up. His ankle, what he could see of it, was an angry purple and black. He thought twice about removing his boot as he would not be able to get it back on again afterwards, and there was still a lot to do. He must remain ever positive. He had to.

He first hobbled over to the rocky outcrop and around the corner to see if any of the horses were still there. He had heard Adam say he had tied them up, but with the noise of the Avalanche they were just as likely to have run off.

As he rounded the bend, he was rewarded. Chubby was there, a little way down the mountain. Hoss clicked to him softly and the horse came toward him.

"Good ol' Chubb. I can always count on you sticking around for a treat." Hoss rumbled around in his pocket and came up with a small amount of sugar grain. His horse snorted with appreciation and licked the delicious substance from his masters' hand.

"Well, boy. This is one time I sure am glad you think of your stomach over your fears." Hoss captured the reins and patted his gelding heartily on the neck. "You and me make a good team." The horse nuzzled him impatiently, looking for another treat.

Hoss now had a rifle, two blankets, a coffeepot, his tin cup and an extra rope. Unfortunately, the food they had been carrying had been in Adam's saddlebags. The first aid supplies had been with Joe's horse.

Sport and Cochise had obviously bolted at the noise. That could be a good thing if they were to go back to the ranch, alerting his father. On the other hand, when he found his brothers, he would need the horses to get them out.

Blocking bad scenarios from his mind, Hoss lead his horse up to the higher slope and began to think. He had to check the remaining cliff edge to the right of where he had climbed up. It was going to be hard, as the ground was extremely unstable.

Still, now with two ropes, he could tie them together and lower himself down to near the rim. They should be long enough end to end. He also considered firing a shot into the air, but then, the loud noise might set off another slide.

And even if Adam and Joe heard it, they most likely lost their handguns in the fall, like Hoss had done. They'd have no way of signalling him back.

Hitching Chubby securely to a close pine tree, Hoss tied the ropes together and walked down as far he dared without being attached. When he thought it was necessary, he tied one end of the rope to a strong pine and the other end around his middle.

Walking down towards the edge, Hoss tread carefully. He began to call out for his brothers. First of all, he headed for the row of pines on the left. He searched the trees one by one, noting how they were barely holding the ground together.

He stepped as gingerly as a cat, trying not to cause any vibrations in the ground. He called to Joe and Adam alternatively. After he had checked every tree twice, and made it to the edge, he reluctantly had to admit that neither of them had been saved by the trees there.

The wind was starting to whip up around him. He had to check the remaining trees on the other side before he was caught in the storm. Hoss crossed the most dangerous land and made it to the other line of trees on the West Side of the bluff.

He started the search again, this time more frantically. This was the only hope of finding them alive. There was nowhere else they could have gone except over the edge.

He searched and called and failed. There were only a couple of trees remaining and they were situated perilously close to the edge. He probably should not attempt to go down. Yet, as he was about to turn around, an unusual shape caught his eye. He peered closer and saw a black boot under a tree limb.

"Adam. Are you down there?" Hoss called, renewed hope in his tone.

No answer.

Hoss let the rope out until it was stretched and shuffled toward the edge. There, under a large limb, lay his elder brother. Hoss felt a rush of exhilaration, then fear. Adam was not moving; his face was deathly white. Hoss took a deep breath as he leaned forward to examine him.

"Adam?" Hoss fought the nauseous feeling in his throat as he felt his brothers arm for a pulse. He couldn't find it. He tried again, this time, testing his neck.

It was there! Weak, but there was a pulse!

Hoss quickly tried to revive his brother.

"Adam, Adam. Can you hear me?" He patted his face and rubbed his hand, trying to bring him round. He was finally rewarded with a small groan.

"Adam, it's me Hoss. You're going to be okay. I have to get you out of here. Can you understand me?"

Adam's dark eyes flickered open for a second. "Hoss?" Deep and husky, Adam's reply was barely a whisper.

"It's alright, now. I'll git you outta this mess. You just leave it to old Hoss."

Adam was unconscious again and Hoss quickly examined his wounds. He had a broken leg; some of the bone was exposed. A couple of ribs felt crunchy. The good thing was a lot of the flesh wounds had stopped bleeding due to the cold. His shoulder also appeared to be out of joint.

Hoss made a quick decision. He would tie the rope to Adam's upper chest and pull him up the slope using Chubby. He had been thinking hard all this time about his immediate surroundings. He seemed to remember visiting an old Indian Cave somewhere close to here when he had been a youngster.

The more he thought about it, the surer he was that it should be close to here. Maybe he and Adam could make it. They would be safe until morning, when he could go and get help for his brother.

It was almost dark as he pulled Adam along the ground towards the cave. It was still there, as he remembered, undamaged by the recent events. It had a sheltered entrance, and would be ideal for keeping in the heat of a fire.

As he approached, he hesitated. What if the cougars were hold up in the cave? But if they were anywhere near, his horse would be acting up. After checking the cave was safe, Hoss dragged Adam the remainder of the way inside, grateful for the fact that he had been unconscious the whole time. It would have been very painful being pulled over the rough ground in his condition.

He gathered dead wood from around the cave entrance for a fire, then managed to get himself and his horse inside as the blizzard hit.

He set about making a fire in the dark, thankful his matches had stayed dry. The tinder sparked and began to burn. Luckily, sticks and twigs had been blown into the cave over the years, so there was plenty of dry wood. Soon, he had a good fire going, then with the light; he examined Adam's injuries more closely.

Adam had been wearing his heavy winter coat and gloves, which had probably saved his life. Hoss took the blankets out, and covered his brother to keep him warm.

He worked steadily at cleaning his wounds by melting snow in the coffeepot and applying warm water to the cuts. This was also the method he used to curb the frostbite. Checking Adams face, feet and hands, he warmed them gradually.

He made a crude leg splint using a branch. Then, lastly he felt Adam's shoulder, braced himself and jerked the bone back into position. Unfortunately, he was unable to wrap the ribs. Satisfied, Hoss took his own boot off and tended to his own ankle.

He tried desperately not to think of his younger brother. He had to keep his mind busy. He couldn't afford to think about it.

"Hoss?" Adam's voice penetrated through the sound of the howling wind outside the cave.

"Yeah, Adam, I'm here. You're gonna be fine." Hoss came over to his brother and sat down where he could see him clearly.

"Hoss, how? How can you be?" Adam coughed, then groaned in agony as his ribs protested.

"Shush, now. Don't try to talk. I got lucky. That rope you pulled me out of the snow with snagged and saved my life. Funny how things happen."

Hoss heated the damp rag over the fire again and wiped the building perspiration from Adam's face. He was shivering despite the warmth from the fire.

"Joe?" The word was whispered hesitantly.

Hoss's heart broke. He couldn't reply.

Adam's eyes searched his, trying to find out the answer. Hoss gave it away, his eyes suddenly filling with hot tears and he had to look away.

Adam forgot the pain of his wounds as he watched his brother. They'd lost Joe. It was devastating for him, but even more so for Hoss. They were best friends more than brothers. Adam's guilt resurfaced as he tried to hold back his own emotion.

"Hoss, I'm sorry. I should've prevented this. I should've realized what might happen."

"No, Adam. It was me. I knew he was lost but I let him go on, just to get back at him. If I'da took charge, none of this would've happened."

His voice cracked with the strain and he hid his head, now sobbing uncontrollably. Adam too felt himself go. Raw feeling spilled out from his heart as both the men struggled to come to terms with the loss of their dear little brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe had worked solidly for over an hour. He had almost finished the crude igloo when snow began to fall. He had wrapped his hands up in his jacket and used them like a shovel, digging first a side tunnel, then a large cavity off that.

It was difficult work, but if he was to stay alive, this was the only way. He had heard of mountain men withstanding blizzards like this. It was also the way that bears survived the winter. He just wished he had a fur coat as thick as a bear to help keep out the cold.

Fortunately the snow was fairly loose, so it was easy to remove and pack. Joe concentrated solely on this task, turning his mind from unpleasant thoughts, and there were many.

He had a long and difficult night to get through. He must constantly keep moving inside the igloo. He had to rub his hands, feet and face to stop frostbite. Most essentially, he must not fall asleep. That would be a disaster. In the morning, depending on the weather, he would work out how to climb down the rock face.

He had on his long underwear. Also his fur lined winter jacket. He had lost his gun and hunting knife in the fall, but he found a dried biscuit in his pocket, from the fun and games with Hoss the day before. Joe's heart sank as his brother came to mind.

"No, stop it Joe. He's all right. They both are and you know it." Joe spoke out loud to try to reassure himself.

"After all, wasn't it Hoss who taught you all these survival techniques?"

He smiled at his own reply and felt better. If he could survive, his brothers could too. He had faith in them.

Pushing on, he made the hole as large as he could before the storm hit. As he was at a lower altitude, the storm was not as severe as it would have been up on the ridge.

Joe crawled into the igloo and prepared to wait. It was surprisingly cozy inside. He wouldn't exactly call it warm, but it was certainly encouraging to find out how it kept the elements at bay.

Joe concentrated on keeping his mind alert and his body free from frostbite. He hoped the storm would be a short one, and that he had the courage and the agility to descend to the canyon floor in the morning. Then, he would find his brothers, alive!

The wind had not let up for hours. Hoss stirred the fire with one of the few remaining sticks. Adam was breathing easier now, and was out of danger from the frostbite. Neither of them slept. Neither of them had spoken for several hours.

Neither of them wanted to.

Both men were battling their own personal demons.

Adam had at first attempted to blank his mind from the anguish. He'd done that in the past. After the death of his stepmother, Marie, and after several failed relationships. He was usually so good at closing little sections of his heart, shutting out the pain.

This time it wouldn't work. Joe was too much a part of his whole being. Adam had never showed affection well with the youngest Cartwright, but that didn't mean he loved him any less than the others did.

Hoss couldn't comprehend life without Joe. He really couldn't. The thought of not ever laughing with him again, not having fun with him, or even being tricked by him was difficult to come to terms with.

How could he possibly be truly happy with this tragedy on his conscious? His little brother meant the world to him. He hung his head, not able to stem the flow of grief.

"Hoss, please don't." Adam rasped from his lying position.

"I can't, I just can't help it, Adam. What am I gonna do? How am I gonna tell Pa? He was just twenty-one, Adam. Why did it have to be him?"

He sniffed back the tears and continued. "I would've gladly given my life for his. He would've had a good life. He would've succeeded more then me, would've made some gal happier than I would've. Why him?"

"Hoss, don't. It wasn't a choice anyone made. It was just fate. If anyone's to blame here, it's me. I made him go down there with me. You think I feel much like living now, either?" Adam's strained voice reverberated in the hollow cave. "I wanted to die up on that cliff too. You think I didn't?" Hoss turned at his brother's savage outburst.

"You think I wanted to live when I thought you were both dead? I wanted to die. Then I would be finally free. Free from hurt and responsibility. Free from this world. God, I hate this. I hate myself."

Adam stopped the eruption due to a bout of coughing. Hoss, rattled by his brother's words, rushed to his side.

"Adam, don't you ever say them words again. You've been about the best dang brother a fella could ever wish for. Just think back. Remember how you looked after me, after my mamma died. Just a helpless little thing I was, but you took charge. Then when Marie died." Hoss choked a little on the words, emotion welling inside him. "You looked after all of us, even Pa. I don't think he would've got through without you. You mean an awful lot to all of us. Don't you know that?"

Adam looked up at Hoss, his eyes glassy and distant.

"No, sometimes I don't." The statement was plain and harshly delivered.

"Well, you do. I ain't the best one on sayin it, neither's Pa. Joe, Joe, well he loved you, deep down. He idolized you, even if he didn't let it show."

Hoss began poking the fire again, then idly started to talk. His words spilling from jumbled thoughts. He let his mind wander, allowing it to relay anything it found to his brother.

"Remember when Joe was seven? How he ran away and ended up in the town jail? I think that was the first time Pa realized what a handful he was going to be."

"I think we knew that when he was only a year old. When he crawled into Marie's pantry cupboard and pulled out all the sacks of flour. That kitchen looked like Christmas Day in June." Adam remembered fondly, Hoss's easy tone having settled him down.

"Yeah, or that time he got all covered in mud when he was supposed to be goin' to church."

"Yeah, Pa made him go just like that, to teach him a lesson. Then made him wash his own clothes." Hoss chuckled at the memory. Both brothers continued to tell stories from Joe's life, to somehow comfort them through the long night.

Ben turned over on his bedroll, unable to sleep. The more he thought about his sons, the more worried he was. Snow was falling lightly where he was, but he knew up in the mountains it would be coming down more heavily. Why weren't they here? He tossed and turned, feeling more and more uneasy.

Joe fought off exhaustion trying to stay awake. He played mental games to keep alert. Only he found himself thinking about his brothers.

Hoss was his best friend, his mentor and his confidant. Joe somehow felt deep down, that if Hoss were dead, he would sense it with some sort of connection. Joe just didn't have that. Hoss had to be alive, although even bit of common sense in him told him otherwise.

Adam also, was too smart to have fallen. He surely would have done something to stop himself from going over. Joe loved Adam, although he would never have admitted it to his hard headed brother.

He had adored him when he had been a small boy. It was true; there had been a rift in their relationship. It happened over the time Adam had been away at college. Little Joe had grown up, but when Adam returned, he continued to handle him just like the kid he had been before.

Joe knew deep down that Adam had never meant to keep treating him like a child. He just got stuck in the past for a while. And at that moment, he made a promise to God to tell his brother exactly that, if he ever got the chance again.

He also prayed that he would again get to embrace Hoss and his father, and be able to tell them both how much he loved them. He never managed to tell them, even though it was always in the back of his mind.

Going through his ritual of movement and exercise, Joe stayed alive.

No, there was no way God would allow his brothers to leave this earth without him knowing about it. He faced the morning with a brighter outlook. His older brothers were alive.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early morning when Hoss noticed that the wind was finally dying down. Earlier, Adam had drifted off to sleep at the sound of Hoss's voice.

They had been through hell together during the night. In the end, Adam clutched his brothers' arm and just held on. Adam thought it was little comfort, but Hoss had needed something. It helped Hoss a great deal, even if he couldn't tell Adam in words.

Now, with the storm dying down, Hoss had a whole new set of problems to contend with. He had to get Adam down the mountain as quickly as possible. He needed his leg properly set and his ribs seen to.

He then had to handle the difficult task of finding Joe's body and telling his father of the tragedy. But first things first. He boiled some water, woke Adam and gave his brother a drink of the warming liquid.

"Boy, you sure make terrible coffee." Adam complained as he swallowed some of the hot water.

"You think that's bad, you should try my mesquite beans."

"Oh, no, I remember Joe telling me about . . ." Adam's voice trailed off as yet again their brother came to mind. Hoss seemed to ignore the comment. "Soon as it stops snowin' I'll get some wood together for a travois. We'll be home before you know it."

Adam watched his brother as he worked. Hoss was not taking this well. He might never get over it. Adam had seen situations much less serious than this affect Hoss for a long time.

If only there was any chance that Joe had survived. After all, they had both made it. Yet, Hoss had checked every inch of the cliff. Joe had nowhere else to go but down. That canyon was more than half a mile deep. Adam didn't get a good look at it, but he could tell distance pretty well.

If only there was a possibility something could have broken his fall, like a ledge. They hadn't really checked that scenario. Adam didn't want to get Hoss's hopes up if a further search proved fruitless. Still, Adam had the strangest feeling that they had to try.

"Hoss, did you have a real good look over that canyon wall?" Adam asked with hesitation.

Hoss looked up, his eyes questioning. "As good as I could in the light, why?" Softly spoken, Hoss turned back to the fading fire.

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe there was a ledge, or something. Maybe Joe was lucky, like you and me."

"There weren't no ledge. I couldn't see nothing below me, not all the way down."

Adam turned away. He shouldn't have mentioned it.

"But, I guess we should have one more look. I couldn't see well from my position. Not really."

Adam looked back, encouraged. If he had been thinking clearly, he would have remembered that Joe wouldn't have survived the night on a narrow ledge anyway. Buoyed by new hope, the two Cartwright's set about planning the search.

"Hoss, lower yourself down with the rope and take the rifle. Let off one shot every couple of minutes. If I know Joe, if he's alive, he'll find some way to signal you."

Hoss looked at his elder brother with scepticism. "You think there's a chance, Adam?"

Considering his answer, Adam had to be realistic. "No, not really, Hoss. But I believe we must try." Adam's tortured brown eyes met Hoss's jaded blue ones. Hoss answered him with a silent nod.

"Charlie, you've been up here with Hoss before, haven't you?" Ben looked over to one of his hands as they steadily climbed the lower range.

"Yes, sir. I come up here winter before last."

"Where does he usually set up camp?"

"Well, I figure about two hours north of here. Past Boson Canyon. He don't go near the canyon, though. The terrain there is too steep."

"Alright, then. We'll head along to the camp site."

"Won't be no tracks after this snow."

"I know." Ben clicked to his horse and pushed on.

Joe looked down the rock face with dread. It was perpendicular and dangerous. He had no rope to hold him. It was half a mile straight down.

Studying the decline from every angle, he finally chose what looked like the best path. He had of course climbed up and down small hills and canyons before, but always with help and a rope to hold him.

He stiffened his resolve and prepared for the descent. He had to make it on physical ability and nerves alone. No one else was going to help him now.

The rock was solid and very craggy. This assisted him with foot and hand holds. In ten minutes, he had made quite a distance, down to a wide ledge. He had chosen the southern side of the outcrop, as it seemed to fan out slightly all the way to the ground. He rested on the ledge, not daring to look down. He concentrated totally on the job, allowing no other thoughts to enter his mind.

Then, a shot rang out from the cliff above.

Joe jerked his head upwards. The ledge he was on didn't face the cliff. It was more towards the opposite side of the canyon.

Joe tried desperately to see where the shot had come from, or who had fired it. He had no weapon to return a shot, but as another one rang out, he gathered all the breath in his lungs. Joe had a voice. He was going to do his damnedest to be heard.

"Here!" He called at the top of his voice. It was loud but the space was huge. He tried again; as yet another shot rang out.

"Here!" Joe dared not to lean around the rock any further, but he yelled with renewed conviction. It had to be Hoss, just had to be. No one could have got up the mountain in that storm last night.

"Hoss" Joe screamed the name, cupping his swollen hands around his lips. An echo of his voice bounced back to him, but he had no idea if the noise had reached far enough.

Back up on top, Hoss fired the rifle a fourth time. He heard no reply, and could not see his brother anywhere below. He could not have survived more than a twenty or thirty-foot drop. Hoss hung his head as he strained to hear any reply signal.

Nothing, but then.

A small echo of noise seemed to float from far below. Hoss pricked his ears. Could it have been a voice?

He fired again, this time twice. Hoping that the same faint noise would come back to him.

He waited, still and pensive. There it was again. Hardly audible, but distinctly human. It sounded like, like Hoss!

The big man could hardly stand. A wave of relief and jubilation overtook his body. Retreating carefully from the edge, he fired three shots in succession and hobbled swiftly back to the cave.

"He's alive, Adam. He's alive!" Hoss shouted the words over and over, startling his injured brother. Adam heard the words, but couldn't believe them.

"Did you see him? Where is he?"

"No, I didn't see him. I heard him. He's out there somewhere, and he's alive Adam." Hoss's eyes were huge and streaming with tears.

"You sure, what did you hear?" Adam tried to remain calm.

"I heard my name bein' called, Adam. It was so faint, almost lost in the echo of the rocks, but I made it out. It was my name. I know it was Little Joe. He's down there, somewhere."

"But where. You said there's no ledges." Adam tried to figure out a sensible solution.

"I don't know. But I didn't imagine it. I know I didn't."

"Alright, go back to the ledge, and look down into the canyon real good. Then come back and tell me what you see, exactly."

Hoss did just that and was back in ten minutes.

"All I saw was the canyon, narrow and long. The cliff on our side, smooth, and the cliff on the other side, also smooth. At least for half of the way."

"And the rest of the other side?"

"I couldn't tell. One of those large canyon rocks comes all the way up to the . . ." Hoss suddenly realized what he was saying. "The rock, it's got a large, flat surface. Lots of snow on it, he must have landed there."

"He couldn't have lived." Adam was sceptical.

"He could if he'd landed with all that snow. Adam, our little brother's alive. YeeHaa!"

"Now Hoss, you could be wrong."

"I ain't wrong about this. Come on. Let's get going."

Joe continued his descent with a renewed spirit. He felt it was Hoss. He would make it down to the bottom and live. So would his brothers. Carefully, inch by inch, he crawled his way down. His agile body never faltering.

Ben thought he heard a faint shot in the distance, and halted the party. It had come from the direction of the canyon. Charlie had ruled that out but Ben wasn't so sure. Perhaps there had been shelter there. He made a decision, and turned the men towards the chasm.

Hoss and Adam made slow progress down the mountain. Every bump seemed to bring a renewed agony to Adam's body. Hoss feared his brother was loosing stamina, but Adam wanted to see Joe with his own eyes. Their encouraged spirits spurred them on.

Joe was two thirds of the way down. His fingers bled. His legs wobbled like jelly. Still he pressed on. If he could push his body and mind on he would be rewarded with the sight of his brothers. He knew that in his heart.

Charlie called from the rear of the pack.

"Mr. Cartwright. Horses, over to the left."

Ben turned in the saddle and recognized Joe's paint pony and Adams chestnut, quietly grazing in a gully. His heart filled with apprehension.

"Hoss, you hear voices?" Adam called to his brother as strongly as he could.

"Yeah, yeah, it's Pa. I can tell his voice anywhere."

Joe could see the end coming. Only feet away now, he was exhausted and fatigued. The last section, he slid down, unable to stop his legs from buckling. His energy totally consumed Joe lay at the bottom of the canyon, waiting for his brothers to come rescue him like they always did.

"But, Joe, where is he?" Ben looked at his two boys, his face white after having listened to their tale. Adam looked in a bad way, but Hoss appeared exhilarated.

"Pa, we gotta go get our little brother. Let us past."

"What, where is he? You said it was an Avalanche. What happened to Joe?"

"Pa" Adams voice was weak, but forceful. "You've got to let us go get him. We have to do this alone."

Adam had fears that Joe might have fallen, either last night, or climbing down this morning. It was his job to shelter his father from that gruesome sight if the worst had happened.

"I don't understand." Ben was in semi shock.

"He's fine, Pa. Adam's right. We gotta go fetch him. Stay right here."

Ben watched in bewilderment as his two injured sons dragged themselves down towards the canyon floor. He didn't know why, but he stayed his ground.

Hoss saw the still form long before they reached the outcrop. Adam, dragging along behind Chubb, strained to see what was happening.

"Can you see him, Hoss?"

" Yeah, I think so. He's lyin' on the ground." The words came softly and Adam feared the worst.

"Joe?" Hoss called the word with hesitation, and then with force.

"Joe." Adam backed up his brother's call with dread.

They waited for the body to move. Then just as it seemed all was lost, Joe lifted his head and answered the call.

"About time you two got here. A fella could starve out here." Joe grinned at them.

That night, late, after Dr Martin had seen to all three patients and their father had been convinced to go to bed, the brothers gathered in Adams room.

They all sat, silently, not knowing how to start to say the things they had churning in their minds. Maybe they all knew what each other were thinking, because simultaneously and instinctively, they all held out their hands.

Gripping each other's fingers, they felt the strongest bond of their lives. The bond of a brothers' love. A connection that would stay with each of them, no matter where in the world they might end up.

A bond that would last for as long as they all would live, and beyond.


End file.
